Fireworks
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: "As Time Goes By AU" - Brick's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the strangely PINK fireworks, rising up into the sky, across from the Farris wheel. He was going to kill Believe later – he really was, but sneaking a peak at Blossom's delighted face made him reconsider. Happy 1-year anniversary Carrie!


**Fireworks**

 **Summary:** _Brick's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the strangely PINK fireworks, rising up into the sky, across from the Farris wheel. He was going to kill Believe later – he really was. But sneaking a peak at Blossom's delighted face made him reconsider. Happy 1-year "As Time Goes By" anniversary Carrie!_

 **Authors note:** Just a little gift to the amazing Carriedreamer! Her master-piece of a story "As Time Goes By" turned 1-year-old as of December 5th, and I had to make this. Carrie is a wonderful person and in an incredible writer and this has been a long time coming!

Carrie, this one is for you! (Finally I've managed to create a story on the Red's for you XD)

Takes place at the end of Act 4 – if you are currently in the midst of reading the act, there may be (no, there ARE) spoilers ahead so read at your own risk.

That being said, As Time Goes By does not belong to me, and the Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me either and as always, they have human appendages.

* * *

Brick's crimson eyes narrowed as he glanced disbelievingly up into the night sky – Blossom clapping excitedly from her spot next to him on the Farris wheel they were currently riding on.

A quick glance down confirmed his suspicions.

 _No… That fucking norm. He wouldn't dare…_

Apparently he would.

Glancing down into the crowd gathered below the Farris wheel, Brick was easily able to pin point his brothers and Blossom's sisters, accompanied by the psychic normie, Mike Believe and his girlfriend Robin Snyder, aka – The General.

Mike's unique silver eyes were glowing just a little brighter than normal as he was fixated on the spot where the fireworks were appearing in the night sky above. He broke contact for a moment, only to glance up and catch Brick's murderous glare, as he sent him a wink and concentrated back on the fireworks.

Brick's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the strangely _PINK_ fireworks, rising up into the sky, across from the Farris wheel. He was going to kill Believe later – he really was. But sneaking a peak at Blossom's delighted face made him reconsider.

All and all he had to admit, the explosive display was pretty impressive. Pink fireworks were unheard of, and the fact that Mike could actually pull off a stunt like this was surprising to say the least – that and the quickly growing crowd really seemed to be enjoying the show.

From his spot in the air, he could see the Blue's wrapped up in each other's arms, smiling contently as they watched the fireworks burst across the sky. Hell even the _Green's_ had stopped arguing for a minute to watch.

Brick watched amused as Butch attempted to put his arm (the one that wasn't attempting to balance all of the stuffed animals that Boomer had won for Bubbles) around Buttercup's shoulders – only for her to shoot him a death glare, causing his normally fearless middle brother to back down with an almost sheepish grin.

Brick bit back a snort. _When would he learn?_

Turning his attention back to Blossom, his harsh crimson eyes softened slightly as he watched her beaming face take in the pink fireworks, courtesy of Mike.

Ah yes, Mike. He wanted to kill him. Or did he? He couldn't quite remember – Blossom's smile was starting to make his thoughts blur together.

Brick thought about it for a moment before he shrugged. He's let Mike's little stunt slide just this once – after all, it was making Blossom happy, so he couldn't complain.

"Ruff, are you seeing this?! This is amazing! I didn't think that pink fireworks existed!" Blossom said excitedly as she turned to give the red Rowdy an award-winning smile. "Yeah, neither did I." He responded, casing one last look down into the crowd where Mike was. "Surprise I guess."

Blossom giggled as she turned away from the fireworks to beam at him. Leaning over she gave his hand a small squeeze and Brick swore his heart almost stopped.

"Thanks for agreeing to come up here with me Brick. I know we technically aren't… well… together, but I really apricate that you're willing to take this one step at a time with me. I'm… happy that we decided to go about this like… this – Oh my, I have no idea what I'm saying anymore, you'll have to forgive me." His counterpart flushed as she shook her head in embarrassment as Brick chuckled at her bashful state.

"It's fine Pinky, I get it." He assured her, squeezing her small colder hand in his large warm one. "I'm glad you're happy." He shot her a sincere grin, as the stunning red-head flushed a darker shade and looked away for a moment.

"Um, Ruff? There is something that I wanted to ask of you – you can say no if you want to! I'm not going to force you to-"

"It's fine Pinky. Ask." Brick chuckled as she shifted slightly closer to her. Blossom let out a small cough as she shifted her candy pink orbs back to him, and Brick noticed that they were the same colour as the fireworks popping across the night sky.

"Well, ah… Mike may have told you this already, but he and Robin had their first actual kiss on-top of a Farris wheel, and well… I thought it would be kind of sweet if we…" She trailed off, flushing too heavily to continue finishing her sentence.

Brick's eyes widened as he pieced together what she wanted.

Oh.

 _OH._

A Cheshire grin spread across his face as he looked at the red-faced Puff commander. "What happened to PDA?" He tested lightly, as he watched her face become even redder, if that was even possible.

"It was just a suggestion! I figured that since we're high up in the air, it would be considered a 'privet moment', I don't think that anyone can see us… If you don't want to I understand-"

"Blossom."

The pink puff ceased her embarrassed rambling immediately as Brick's low voice cut across her sentence. His ruby red eyes shown delightedly from the pink fireworks, that were still popping -

"Come here." He murmured low in his throat, as he gently tugged her closer to him. Blossom allowed herself to get pulled into him, and closed her eyes contentedly as he melded his warm lips to hers.

The only coherent thought that Brick could piece together in his mind was one word. A simple, straight word, that summarized the entire year so far:

 _Finally._

The Reds continued to kiss on top of the Farris wheel, wrapped up in their own little world – away from praying eyes, as the fireworks continued to light up the sky.

There was something about those damn pink fireworks. But at the moment, Brick wasn't complaining.

* * *

" _Life… was unpredictable as a rule and sometimes… It would end up bringing things… You never would have expected before…"_ (As Time Goes By – Act 4: Illusion Part 6)


End file.
